danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Natsumi Kuzuryu
Natsumi Kuzuryu '(九頭龍 菜摘 ''Kuzuryū Natsumi) młodsza siostra Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu oraz postać epizodyczna w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Została zamordowana przez Sato, która ukryła dowody wraz z Mahiru Koizumi, dodatkowo oskarżając o morderstwo zboczeńca grasującego na terenie szkoły. Ten incydent został przedstawiony w grze Twilight Syndrome, posłużył także jako drugi motyw. Była uczennicą Kursu Rezerwowego Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, sama nadała sobie tytuł '''Superlicealnej Młodszej Siostry (超高校級の「妹」''chō kōkō kyū no “imōto”''), wyłącznie dlatego, że jej brat jest Superlicealnym Gangsterem. Pojawia się ponownie w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair Wygląd Natsumi ma długie, blond włosy, szaro-oliwkowe oczy i podobnie do jej brata, także ma dwa rumieńce na policzkach. Nosiła uniform Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz była trochę wyższa niż jej brat. Osobowość Natsumi ukazała swój ogromny egoizm i temperament, gdy się przedstawiała uczniom Kursu Rezerwowego. Według Dziewczyny E, Natsumi była podłą, a także egoistyczną osobą, która nienawidziła każdego, komu zazdrościła. Wyjawiono, że Natsumi jest o wiele bardziej niepohamowana niż jej brat, przez co większa część klanu Kuzuryu uważała, iż to ona powinna być dziedziczką oraz Superlicealnym Gangsterem. Według Fuyuhiko, Natsumi starała się go ośmieszać na każdym kroku i była niezwykle denerwująca, ale mimo tego Fuyuhiko wciąż uważał ją za cudowną młodszą siostrę. Dziewczyna potrafiła manipulować innymi. Znała wiele sposobów, by zmusić kogoś to robienia tego co chciała. Większa część jej charakteru była tylko maską, którą pokazywała społeczeństwu. Tak naprawdę, Natsumi jest niepewną osobą, która nie chce zostać zostawiona przez jej brata oraz pragnie rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy nie są dla niej zgryźliwi. Historia Przed Tragedią Natsumi była młodszą siostrą spadkobiercy klanu Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko. Większa część klanu twierdziła, że to właśnie Natsumi bardziej zasługuje na bycie szefem mafii oraz tytuł Superlicealnego Gangstera. Członkowie klanu sądzili, iż jest ona reinkarnacją wuja Fuyuhiko, opisywanego jako najlepszy lider w całej historii klanu Kuzuryu. Natsumi miała szansę, aby odebrać tytuł brata, lecz zdecydowała się tego nie robić, ponieważ bardzo jej zależało na bracie. Po tym jak Fuyuhiko został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Natsumi sądziła, że chłopak o niej zapomni, dlatego zaczęła nazywać się Superlicealną Młodszą Siostrą. Twierdziła, iż zasługuje na ten tytuł, gdyż jej brat jest Superlicealnym Gangsterem. Kiedy tylko poprosiła ojca o przeniesienie się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei została zapisana do Kursu Rezerwowego. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Natsumi została zapisana do klasy w Kursie Rezerwowym. Uczęszczali tam także Hajime i Sato. Przedstawiła się uczniom, twierdząc że nie powinna znajdować się w Kursie Rezerwowym. Stwierdziła, iż jest na zupełnie innym poziomie niż reszta śmieci z Kursu Rezerwowego, a przeniesienie do głównej siedziby jest tylko kwestią czasu. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Podczas przerwy śniadaniowej, Natsumi podeszła do Hajime, pytając, dlaczego wciąż patrzy na główną siedzibę Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Stwierdziła także, iż chłopak na pewno nie ma przyjaciół, ale po chwili dodała, że ona sama nie posiada żadnych. Opowiedziała o tym, iż jest młodszą siostrą spadkobiercy klanu Kuzuryu, a także, że mimo bycia w Kursie Rezerwowym ma swój talent. Powiedziała również, iż jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby dostać się do Głównego Kursu, np. zaczęła znęcać się nad Superlicealnym Fotografem w nadziei, że gdy Mahiru odejdzie ze szkoły zwolni się miejsce w Głównym Kursie. Słysząc to, Sato kazała jej trzymać się z daleko od Mahiru. Natsumi uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała Hajime, iż znają się one z klubu fotograficznego, do którego uczęszczały w poprzedniej szkole. Gdy dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić, do klasy weszła Mahiru, która starała się przerwać sprzeczkę. Natsumi porządnie się wścieka, kiedy Sato mówi, że jest beztalenciem oraz nigdy nie zostanie przyjęta do Głównego Kursu. Chciała uderzyć Sato, jednak Mahiru zainterweniowała i razem z Sato opuściła klasę. Kiedy Natsumi wpatrywała się w główny budynek Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, podszedł do niej Hajime mówiąc, że powinna przestać dręczyć Mahiru i Sato, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie wyrzucona ze szkoły. Natsumi słysząc to, zaczęła płakać, przy tym mówiąc, iż kiedyś na pewno dostanie się do Głównego Kursu, a jeżeli jej się nie uda, to brat całkowicie o niej zapomni. Następnego dnia, ciało Natsumi zostaje znalezione w sali muzycznej. Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy Twilight Syndrome Dzień pierwszy: Ciało Natsumi zostało odnalezione przez Mikan, Hiyoko, Ibuki oraz Mahiru w sali muzycznej, po tym jak Sato zabiła ją i uciekła zamykając salę na klucz. Dziewczyna E okłamała bohaterki, mówiąc, że słyszała coś w pokoju, w którym leżało ciało Natsumi i zasugerowała, aby to sprawdzić. Mahiru wzięła klucz do sali, po czym wróciła do grupy. Gdy weszły do pomieszczenia odnalazły ciało Natsumi. Bohaterki zaczynają panikować, lecz Hiyoko je uspokaja, mówiąc, iż powinny rozejrzeć się za mordercą, który wciąż może być gdzieś w pobliżu. Bohaterki stwierdzają, że prawdopodobnie zamknął salę od wewnątrz, po czym uciekł przez okno. Sato przekonała resztę dziewczyn, iż morderca to zboczeniec grasujący w szkole, który ukradł kostium kąpielowy. Ostatecznie bohaterki decydują się nie mieszać w sprawę oraz nie mówiąc policji o swoim znalezisku. Dzień Trzeci: Prawda o morderstwie Natsumi została ujawniona dnia trzeciego. Mahiru i Sato spotkały się za szkołą. Mahiru pokazała przyjaciółce zdjęcie rozbitej wazy, z klasy, obok sali muzycznej. Stwierdziła, że to właśnie ona wydała dźwięk, który bohaterki wzięły za rozbijane okno. Dzięki temu, Mahiru dowiedziała się o tym, iż morderca nie uciekł przez okno, a także poznała jego tożsamość. Gdy powiedziała Sato o prawdziwym zabójcy, czyli o niej, Sato postanowiła wszystko wyznać. Na samym początku chciała tylko porozmawiać z Natsumi, jednak dość szybko się zdenerwowała i jeszcze szybciej pozbawiła Natsumi życia. Rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Fuyuhiko, który obiecał pomścić swoją siostrę. Relacje Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko wyznaje, że z siostrą łączyła go głęboka więź. Oboje troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem. Fuyuhiko twierdził nawet, iż to Natsumi powinna nosić tytuł Superlicealnego Gangstera, ponieważ bardziej do niej pasuje. Natsumi wciąż powtarzała mu, że jest tak niezwykła, tylko dlatego, iż jest jego młodszą siostrą. Fuyuhiko był również powodem, dla którego Natsumi chciała uczęszczać do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Pomimo uczęszczania do Kursu Rezerwowego, nadała sobie tytuł Superlicealnej Młodszej Siostry oraz twierdziła, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż dołączy do głównego kursu, w którym jest jest brat. Mahiru Koizumi Natsumi prześladowała Mahiru, mając nadzieję, iż dziewczyna w końcu odejdzie z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, przez co w Głównym Kursie zwolni się miejsce. Jednak Sato wciąż broniła Mahiru przed Natsumi. Za każdym razem, kiedy ta wspominała o Koizumi, Sato niezwykle się denerwowała i kazała Kuzuryu trzymać się od niej z daleka. Sato Sato i Natsumi nigdy się nie dogadywały. Były to spowodowane faktem, że Natsumi dręczyła przyjaciółkę Sato z Głównego Kursu - Mahiru. Dziewczyna ciągle broniła koleżanki, będąc gotową zrobić dla niej wszystko. W końcu, gdy chciała porozmawiać z Natsumi, poprosiła ją, aby przyszła po lekcjach do sali muzycznej. Podczas rozmowy, Sato niezwykle się zdenerwowała i rezultacie ją zabiła. Kiedy ciało zostało odnalezione przez Mikan, Hiyoko, Ibuki oraz Mahiru, Sato przekonała je, iż mordercą, na pewno jest zboczeniec, który ukradł jej kostium kąpielowy. Dwa dni później, Mahiru odkryła prawdę stojącą za morderstwem Natsumi, a Sato opowiedziała jej jak do tego doszło. Rozmowę dziewczyn podsłuchał Fuyuhiko, który w akcie zemsty zamordował Dziewczynę E. Cytaty * “Nazywam się Natsumi Kuzuryu. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego przydzielono mnie to tej samej klasy co takie śmieci jak wy...Cóż, miło was poznać.” * “Chcę czegoś, z czego będę mogła być dumna.” Ciekawostki * Natsumi (菜摘) można przetłumaczyć jako "żniwa", Kuzuryu (九頭龍) z kolei oznacza "Smok o dziewięciu głowach". * Natsumi nie lubi mleka, tak samo jak jej brat. Nie wiadomo czy też nie toleruje laktozy jak on. es:Natsumi Kuzuryu fr:Natsumi Kuzuryu en:Natsumi Kuzuryu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future